Christmas Flintstone
|writer= |release=December 25, 1964 |runtime=25 minutes |rating=TV-G |available=VHS Laserdisc DVD Amazon Instant Video}} "Christmas Flintstone" (or "How the Flintstones Saved Christmas" on the VHS releases) is the Christmas episode of the Hanna-Barbera animated sitcom The Flintstones, aired during the show's fifth season, and as such, it is the first Christmas production starring the Flintstones characters. It was originally aired on ABC on Christmas Day of 1964. A storyline similar to the episode's plot was used thirteen years later for the 1977 special A Flintstone Christmas. Synopsis The episode opens with Fred and Barney walking around downtown Bedrock at Christmastime, with Fred explaining that he needs extra money to buy presents for his family and friends. Fred then sees a sign advertising an opening for a part-time job at Macyrock's department store, so he applies for the job, though he does not yet know what the job is. When he tells it to Wilma at dinner that evening, she says that she is not sure she likes the idea of him working two jobs, but Fred explains this second job will only be for a week. The next afternoon, after quitting time at the quarry, Fred heads off to Macyrock's and is assigned to provide work in the gift-wrapping department. Later, while on stockroom duty, Fred takes a look around the toy department and starts goofing off. Mr. Macyrock catches Fred goofing off and orders him to get the stock down to the basement as ordered. Fred tries taking the freight elevator only to find out that it is out of order, and Mr. Macyrock fires him. Just then, Mr. Macyrock's assistant tells him that the man they hired to play Santa Claus is sick, and they have not been able to get anyone else. Mr. Macyrock then gets the idea to have Fred be the store's Santa Claus. Fred does a terrific job portraying Santa Claus for the children at the store and has a great time doing so. When he arrives home that evening, Fred explains to Wilma, and later to Barney and Betty about how he got the job as Santa. As the week goes on, Fred does such a great job portraying Santa at the store that he even makes a live television appearance on Christmas Eve. Right after closing time, Fred is suddenly visited by two elves named Blinky and Twinky. He initially thinks they are just two kids in costumes until they bring him into Santa's flying sleigh and take off into the air. At the North Pole, Fred is brought to see the real Santa Claus, who has a cold and cannot go on his annual Christmas Eve flight. Therefore, Santa gives Fred the assignment of filling in for him. Fred takes on this task and, with Blinky and Twinky guiding the sleigh, manages to deliver Santa's presents to all the houses in the world, all the while wishing Merry Christmas everywhere. After the job is finished, Blinky and Twinky drop Fred off near his house, but it is only after they have left that Fred realizes he unfortunately left his presents for his family and friends in the sleigh. When Fred arrives home, however, he sees his family and friends with the presents he bought for them. Wilma, Barney, and Betty say to Fred that he was just here in his Santa outfit, giving out their presents, and are glad to see that he had gotten over his cold. Fred looks outside and sees the real Santa Claus, still with a cold, flying in the sleigh in the sky above after having delivered Fred's presents to them. After opening their presents, the Flintstones and the Rubbles wish Merry Christmas to everyone. Songs The episodes features the following songs, both sung by Fred: * "Christmas is My Fav'rite Time of Year" * "Dino the Dinosaur" Both songs were included on the 1996 soundtrack album The Flintstones: Modern Stone Age Melodies; however, the reprise of "Christmas is My Fav'rite Time of Year" does not appear on that album. Availability The episode was released on VHS, under the title How the Flintstones Saved Christmas, for the first time as part of the Hanna-Barbera Super Stars video series in 1989. Two years later, it was then included on the Hanna-Barbera Christmas Laserdisc, which also featured "A Jetson Christmas Carol" and Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper. The original VHS was later reissued by Turner Home Entertainment in 1995. Turner released it on VHS again in 1996, this time on the Christmas in Bedrock VHS, which also included A Flintstone Family Christmas. The episode made its DVD debut on The Flintstones: The Complete Fifth Season DVD set, released by in 2006. It was also included as a bonus feature on the DVD release of A Flintstones' Christmas Carol. ChristmasFlintstone_VHS_1989.jpg| HannaBarberaChristmasLaserdisc.jpg| ChristmasFlintstone_VHS.jpg| ChristmasInBedrockVHS.jpg| Cast See also * A Flintstone Christmas * A Flintstone Family Christmas * A Flintstones' Christmas Carol External links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:1964 releases Category:Premiered on Christmas Day Category:Santa's Elves filmography